fanongarfieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Dial "D" For Drunkard
Dial "D" For Drunkard is the eighth episode from the first Season of The Pussycats. Summary The Proletarians open a car workshop in Garfield's home town. Plot After watching "Fast 'N Loud" from the satellite, Vlondril Bisitsokoshkha conceives an idea, how to use American capitalist ideas against the Americans. With Vyerkhuskha's approval, Vlondril orders Sindri Bisitsokoshkha and her mortal knaves to establish an illegal car workshop in Garfield's home town and make it drain money from the locals. Boris Badenov and Natasha Fatale find a cheap real estate in Garfield's home town with enough space and buildings to be used as a garage. Having bought it, the Proletarians convert the buildings for the task and start their business. Dolt-on-Istov is appointed the position of the master mechanic, Paskudnikov and Igor Tolstyi are working with him, Boris and Natasha spy the rivals and Sindri supervises them. They place a banner with a chimpanzee wearing che Guevara's fuzzy beard and beret with a Soviet star, naming their business "The @$$ Monkey Garage". Soon they have their first customer in a desperate need for having his car repaired. It turns out that the engine is worn out and requires replacement. Sindri takes 200 USD as a deposit for repairs and promises the customer his car being ready for tomorrow. Doltie builds a replacement vodka-fed engine using various parts Boris and Natasha found in a nearby junkyard. After a couple of attempts, the engine is made compact enough to be fit inside a typical civilian car. The next day the car's owner comes back for his car and is presented with his vehicle. The car's owner complains about the engine's sluggish performance since it's fed on vodka, the noise it makes and the stench of rotten potatoes coming out from the car's hood. His claims to have his money back are refuted with AK-47 rifles pointing at him and Doltie claiming, that he has built a socialist masterpiece. The car's owner pays another 200 USD and leaves the workshop with his car and utter disgust. Not much later on, Jon Arbuckle needs to have a yearly maintenance review made for his car. Being in a hurry, he leaves his car at the Proletarians' garage, asking them to repair any breakdowns they find. Attracted by the red colour of Jon's car, Sindri states that the vehicle should undergo "necessary improvements to represent the vehicle of the working class". Doltie and the remaining fans of Soviet socialism are given the task to refurnish Jon's car as Sindri ordered. Leftover scrap-metal pieces are used to rebuild Jon's car into a vehicle resembling orkish wagons from Warhammer universe rather than a typical civilian car - it gets steel plates and huge spikes welded to the front bumpers, the hood, the doors, and the car's roof. The latter also has a hatch cut in the top, supplemented by a cupola with a machine-gun mount. The reworked car is finished with red stars and other socialist emblems painted on the doors and the hood. When Jon comes with Liz Wilson to fetch his car, he cannot recognize it at first glance. When he asks Sindri, what have they done to his car, he gets a reply that "it has become the vehicle of the proletariat" and is offered to have his life spared in exchange for his car. Jon and Liz leave the garage being laughed off by the proletarians and spammed with insults revolving around their nationality. Liz suggests to contact the Team Pussycat, so Jon might have his car back. They also meet the previous customer of the @$$ Monkey Garage, who is also willing to have revenge on the Moscovian fifth column. The victims of the socialist car workshop contact Team Pussycat and describe, how have the Moscovians harmed them. The Pussycat twins and the rest of the Team Pussycat members are preparing a plan, how to stop the revolution in repairing cars. Coming soon. Characters The Comintern (the "@$$ Monkey Garage") * Sindri Bisitsokoshkha - "The garage's owner" * Dolt-on-Istov - "the master mechanic" * Paskudnikov - auxiliary mechanic * Igor Tolstyi - auxiliary mechanic * Boris Badenov - market spy #1 * Natasha Fatale - market spy #2 * Vlondril Bisitsokoshkha - the supervisor Team Pussycat * Penelope Pussycat * Mona Pussycat * Stanisław Zaleski * Ian Zaleski * Delilah Pussycat * Kitty diVono Neutral *Jon Arbuckle *Liz Wilson *the garage customer Trivia This episode is a parody of "Fast 'N Loud" series from the Discovery channel and "The A-Team". Category:The Pussycats Category:The Pussycats Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Under construction